


Lily's Mini-fics

by xactamundo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Chapter One:, Dean and Gabriel are roommates, Gabriel Being an Idiot, Gen, Swearing, Tags to be added, mini-fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xactamundo/pseuds/xactamundo
Summary: On my phone, I have a list of 1,165 prompts. Most of these prompts I haven't actually written anything for. This is going to change.





	Lily's Mini-fics

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic, but whenever I feel like it I will pick a random prompt from my list using a random number generator and write a little story for it. The stories will range between 500 and 2,000 words and will be unrelated unless stated otherwise. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: I leave you with my idiotic roommate for two seconds and now they have you cursing with every sentence that you say.  
> This prompt was from an alien prompt set ;)

It had been a month since Castiel had escaped from Area 45 two months ago. (No, the government didn’t hide aliens in Area 51, they stopped using that site after all the conspiracy theorists came looking for it.) Dean hadn’t questioned Castiel on much. All he knew was the Castiel wasn’t human, and that was enough for him. He took Castiel home and set him up on an air mattress, filling his roommate Gabriel in while Castiel wandered around the house, examining trinkets and flicking light switches. He was a curious alien and asked a lot of questions. Dean kept a close eye on him, never leaving him alone - with Gabriel or otherwise. 

That is, Dean never meant to leave him alone with Gabriel.

You see, their new roommate had quite the odd sleep schedule. Castiel slept for about a day straight once a month. Dean had worried the first time it happened, but Castiel assured him that it was normal. Dean had gotten used to it by now. Cas slept from five p.m. on a first Tuesday of the month to 4 p.m. on Wednesday. When he woke up he was extremely hungry and thirsty, so Dean was sure to set out a glass of water before Castiel was set to wake up. 

So, Dean set a glass of water on the table near Castiel’s air mattress before letting Gabe know where he was going and headed out. He walked into the nearby Super Walmart on a mission; get Castiel clothes of his own. Dean shopped for nearly two hours, picking up pants, shirts, socks, and underwear for his new alien roommate. He picked up some extra toiletries as an afterthought, double checking multiple times that he had everything that a fugitive from another planet may need.

His heart skipped a beat as he got in line, pulling out his phone.

It was six o’clock. Castiel was most certainly awake. Gabriel was most certainly with him. 

Although Dean kept a friendly demeanor with the cashier, he was getting more frustrated every second. Dean knew that Gabriel wasn’t to be trusted with Castiel. He might get the poor alien drunk or high - hell, Gabriel may accidentally kill Castiel. 

Dean sped down back roads to get home without the rush hour traffic. When he opened the door, he was immediately calmed by the sound of Castiel’s low voice through the thin walls. Dean closed the door, resolving to get the groceries later, once he found out what Gabriel was doing with Castiel. 

Dean found the two of them in Gabriel’s room, sitting on the bed. Castiel’s back was to the door, but Gabriel was facing it. 

“Hey, Dean!” Gabe called cheerfully.

“What are you doing to him?” Dean responded dryly.

Gabe paused, formulating an answer, “Expanding his vocabulary.”

“How the hell are you expanding his vocabulary? He talks like he swallowed a dictionary.” It wasn’t untrue. Dean had had to download a dictionary app on his phone when he found out that Castiel was terrible with giving definitions. All he could do was assure Dean that he was using the word correctly.

“Go for it, Cas,” Gabe said.

Cas turned his head to look at Dean. “What is up, bitch?” 

Rather than respond, Dean crossed the room with quick strides, shoving Gabriel off the bed before yanking him back up, scrutinizing his roommate. “You think this is funny?”

“I did before you started looking at me like you want to chew my head off,” Gabriel responded as he tried to prise Dean’s hands off of the collar of his shirt. Dean released the fabric, letting Gabriel stumble before catching himself on the bed. Castiel walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“What the hell is wrong?” Castiel asked. Dean barely held back a laugh. Castiel’s inflection was all wrong for the phrase.

“Nothing’s wrong. You can’t use words like that all the time, though.” Dean replied, calming himself down.

“Why the fuck not?” 

“It’s impolite.”

Castiel made a little noise, his brow furrowing.

“Gabriel said that it was all right.”

“Gabe just likes to mess with people sometimes. Why don’t you go grab the grocery bags out of my car?” Dean suggested, handing Castiel the keys, “I got you some stuff.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he hurried off with the car keys.

“You’re not actually mad at me, are you?” Gabe asked once Cas had left the room.

“Just frustrated. You know how easily influenced he is. He already seems suspicious and swearing every other word isn’t going to help him.”

“Yeah, yeah. We can convince him to tone it back pretty easily.”

“We better be able to.”

The front door slammed. Castiel had gotten the bags evidently. Then came a faint cry from the living room.

“Dean, you bitch!” Castiel had yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> so the full prompt was actually "i leave you with my idiotic roommate for two seconds and now they have you cursing with every sentence that you say. no, don't greet me with ‘what is up bitch’, damn it LOOK WHAT YOU DID" but I didn't put it in the top because i felt like it spoiled stuff.  
> If you have any prompt suggestions, leave them in the comments! if i like them theyll be added to my list!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed, drop me a comment if you did! have a lovely day!


End file.
